Kingston Fire and Rescue Services (Ontario)
Kingston Fire & Rescue Services =History= The City of Kingston was created in 1998 through the amalgamation of the City of Kingston, Township of Kingston and Township of Pittsburgh. =Apparatus roster= Fire Department Headquarters - 500 O'Connor Dr. :Fire Scene Investigation Unit 201 - 1988 Chevrolet / PK Welding step van rescue :Fire Safety van :Fire Inspection Unit 211 - 2006 Ford Box Truck District 1 Fire Station No. 1 - 1648 Joyceville Rd. Built 1958 :Pump 211 - 1995 E-One Cyclone TC / Superior (1050/1000) (SN#SE 1427) :Tanker 211 - 2006 International 7400 / Seagrave Canada (500/2500) (SN#J213316) :Wildland 211 - 2003 Ford F250XL brush tender (port./180) :Parade - 1956 Dodge R / Lafrance pump (500/500) Fire Station No. 2 - 3505 Brewers Mills Rd. Built 1984 :Pump 221 - 1997 International 4900 / Superior pump (1050/?) (SN#SE 1815) :Tanker 221 - 2001 International Fire Station No. 3 - 211 Gore Rd. Built 1988 :Pump 231 - 2006 HME P2 / Rosenbauer (1250/525/50F) (SN#1359406) :Aerial 231 - 1987 International CO1950B / Thibault (1050/500/55' boom) (SN#T87-160) :Tanker 231 - 1998 International 4900 / Almonte tanker (PTO/2500) :ATV 1 - :ATV 2 - :Snowmobile 1 -Down :Snowmobile 2 - 'District 2' Fire Station No. 4 - 271 Brock St. :Pump 241 - 2010 Pierce Arrow XT :Pump 242 - 2008 KME :Pump 262 - 1993 Pemfab :Ladder 241 (0153) - 2001 Spartan Gladiator FF / Smeal (1750/100' tower) (SN#108101) :Rescue 241 - 1999 Pemfab/Almonte :Unit 212 - 2009 Chevrolet pickup truck :Blocker 243 - 1980 Thibault :Command 241 -''' : : Fire Station No. 5 - 171 Railway St. :'''Pump 251 - 2006 HME P2 / Rosenbauer (1250/525/50F) (SN#1359206) :Pump 252 - 1990 Pemfab Fire Station No. 6 - 262 Palace Rd. Built 1962 :Pump 261 - 2002 HME 1871P2 / Almonte (1050/500/40F) (SN#83114) :Ladder 261 (9034) - 1991 Duplex Olympian / Phoenix/LTI (1050/300/100' tower) (SN#90-01-882-260) :Pump 28 - 1921 REO Boyer District 3 Fire Station No. 7 - 905 Woodbine Rd. Built 1980/1988 Pump 274 - 2009 KME pump :Pump 273 - 2009 KME pump :Pump 253 - 2009 KME pump (1250/300/75) :Pump 271 - 2009 KME pump :Pump 272 - 2009 KME (1250/500/50F) :Aerial 271 - 1989 Pierce Lance / Superior (1050/300/50' telesqurt) (SN#SE 993) :Tanker 271 - 1978 Ford L8000 / Almonte (250/1200/40F) :Squad 271 (9426) - 1994 Pemfab Imperial T964 / Almonte heavy rescue :Technical Rescue 271 - 2001 International :Service 271 Fire Station No. 8 - 1485 Unity Rd. Glenburnie Built 1997 :Pump 281 - 2006 HME P2 / Rosenbauer (1250/525/50F) :Tanker 281 - 1993 Ford L9000 / 1996 Almonte (1050/3500) :Wildland 281 - 2007 Ford F350 brush tender :Service 281 -''' District 4 Fire Station No. 9 - 2835 Highway 38 Built 1996 :'''Pump 291 (8925) - 1990 Mack CF688FC / Almonte (1050/600) :Tanker 291 - 2006 International 7400 / Seagrave Canada (500/2500) Fire Station No. 10 - 127 Days Rd. Built 1954 :Aerial 201 - 1992 Pemfab Imperial T964 / Almonte (1050/55' boom) :Training Pump 209 - 1985 International CO1950B / Thibault (840/500) (SN#T85-101) Assignment unknown :1998 HME / Almonte pump (1500/500) :1998? Ford L8000 / Almonte tanker (450/1500) :1990 Pemfab / Almonte (1050/300/50' telesqurt) :1954 GMC 470 / Bickle pump (500/500) ON ORDER 2010 Pierce Arrow XT-Due for delivery on February 12 2009 KME - February 12 2009 KME - Febuary 12 Retired apparatus :1991 Pemfab / 1992 Almonte pump (1050/400) :1979 Scot C1FD / King pump (1050/500) (SN#79006) :1979 Scot C1FD / King pump (1050/250/75' telesqurt) (SN#79007) :1977 Ford C900 / Thibault pump (840/800) (SN#T76-204) (Sold to Frontenac Islands, Ontario) :1975 Ford L9000 / King pump (1050/?) (SN#74071) :1975 Ford L9000 / King pump (1050/500) (SN#74072) :1973 Thibault Custom 1000 pump (1050/300) (SN#T73-122) :1972 Ford C900 / Thibault pump (625/750) (SN#T72-158) :2006 HME P2 / Rosenbauer :2006 HME P2 / Rosenbauer =External links= *Kingston Fire and Rescue Services *East Kingston Firefighters Association Category:Frontenac County Category:Departments operating Smeal apparatus Category:Departments operating KME apparatus